


Jesse's Ultimate Act of Evil

by a1_kitkat



Series: Fictober 2020 [17]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jesse Manes is a War Crime, M/M, Malex, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Jesse Manes is not okay with having a gay son. He pays a group of men to... Fix him.PROMPT USED - NON-CON/RAPE
Relationships: Alex Manes & Jim Valenti, Alex Manes/Other(s), Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Fictober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947391
Comments: 17
Kudos: 38





	Jesse's Ultimate Act of Evil

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep the act itself non-graphic, focusing instead on Alex's state of mind rather then the nitty-gritty details. Sometimes Less is More but please heed the warnings above and know that this ISNT a G-Rated Fluff piece. It's dark and Jesse Manes is EVIL.

The truck was parked miles from anywhere, parked under the shade of a tree. Alex and Michael were wrapped so tightly around each other as they exchanged sweet kisses and gentle touches, Alex being extra careful not to aggravate Michael’s injured hand.

It had been a few weeks since that day in the tool-shed. After what his father had done, Alex had expected Michael to run away and never look back but he’d stayed. His busted hand, which Michael refused to seek treatment for, was a very prominent reminder of what would happen if they were to get caught again.

Michael insisted he didn’t care, that if Jesse tried to hurt Alex again, he’d still do the same thing and put himself between the two of them. Jesse was a monster but he was also Alex’s father and he didn’t deserve to be treated that way by someone who was supposed to love him unconditionally.

Things were beginning to get very hot and heavy between them when Alex suddenly pulled away, suggesting they cool off for a bit. It was getting late and he was fairly certain his father was keeping tabs on him, on when he came and went from the house. If he was having people follow him, he hadn’t noticed them yet but he definitely wouldn’t put it past him to do such a thing.

They readjusted their clothes before climbing from the flatbed. Michael sneaked another kiss as he held the door open for Alex. Giggling and sharing more kisses as they drove, Michael headed into town and dropped Alex off outside the Library. It was too risky to take him home, so Alex walked alone.

When he walked in the front door, his father was waiting for him. Jesse was sitting at the head of the table, a manila folder closed in front of him. His stoic demeanour was something Alex was used to so when Jesse told him to ‘sit down now’, he did as he was asked.

“Where were you today?” Jesse asked him.

“With Maria, we went to put flowers on Rosa’s grave,” Alex replied.

“Try again.”

“I had lunch at the Crashdown then went to the library.”

“You’re really just going to lie to my face like this?”

“Does it really matter _where_ I’ve been?”

“You’re right, the question should be… Who were you with?”

“Maria.”

Jesse opened the folder and began to lay out a series of images from the past few weeks. Every photograph was of himself and Michael. Some were them in his truck, some in the desert, Michael picking Alex up in the truck. Three of them were taken today as Alex was still wearing the same clothes.

“I warned you about your behaviour, Alex,” Jesse hissed.

“My behaviour?” Alex repeated.

“Everything you say and do in public is a reflection upon me… you running around town with this delinquent, acting on your perversion with him…”

“It’s _not_ a perversion; I’m in love with him.”

Alex had never said the words to Michael but hearing them as he said them out loud to his father, he knew it was true. His feelings for Michael were real and he was pretty sure the sentiment was returned.

Jesse slowly climbed to his feet, walked around the table and stopped right next to Alex. He peered down at him and Alex felt a brief moment of unease before Jesse backhanded him so hard that he fell off the chair. Once he was on the floor, his father began kicking him in the stomach.

“Sir?”

A voice Alex didn’t recognize spoke up and relief swept over him for a fleeting second. His eyes darted from his father to the man who’d spoken to him.

“I believe this was meant to be _our_ job,” he added. 

“You know your place and the results I expect,” Jesse stated.

“And you’ll get them, I promise.”

“I had better.”

Alex hadn’t moved, still curled on his side, half under the table but his father had ceased his treatment of him. He hadn’t been told to get up so he stayed down, preparing to defend himself as the other man came around to his side. Alex felt his large hand on his arm, pulling him away from the table.

There was nothing friendly in the man’s eyes. Alex swallowed, nervously, unsure if he was meant to say anything. Before he could speak, the man placed a cloth to his face. He’d never been exposed to chloroform before but was certain that’s what was happening to him. The man held him tight as he pressed the doused cloth to Alex’s nose and mouth.

“It’s okay, Alex,” his father’s voice was trying to reassure him. “This’ll fix you right up, I promise.”

His words offered no comfort as Alex felt his eyes falling closed. His final thought before he drifted off was of Michael and his fear that he might never see him again.

***

He couldn’t move. Eyes still closed as he slowly came to, the first thing he tried to do was sit up but something was stopping him. Unable to see, he tried to move his legs but neither did as he wanted. He attempted to move his arms but only found a tiny bit of movement.

Alex tried to talk but his words were muffled. He told himself to remain calm. His father was always coming up with inventive punishments and his older brothers had been relentless in their constant hazing of him. Whatever was happening here, he knew he could handle.

He gave up trying to move, opting to preserve his strength. He kept his eyes closed and tried to focus on keeping his breathing even and steady.

“I think he’s awake.”

The voice didn’t belong to his father or the man who’d chloroformed him. His best choice of action was to pretend to still be out.

“Give him a few more minutes, we’re not ready yet anyway,” a second voice said.

“Speak for yourself,” a third voice barked. “I’ve been ready since you brought him in.”

“Now, now,” finally the chloroform man spoke. “There’s no need to rush. Our instructions were to take as long as we have to, to get the desired results.”

Alex didn’t like the sound of that and immediately began to struggle, suddenly determined to run away. He felt a hand on his shoulder. If it was intended to calm him, it didn’t work.

“It’ll be best if you don’t struggle, son, it’ll hurt less that way,” the man told him.

Hurt less? What was that supposed to mean? He tried to ask but his voice was still muffled. Was he gagged? Fuck. He’d been knocked out and was bound and gagged in front of a group of strangers… under his father’s orders.

“Now, unfortunately, the blindfold has to stay on but we _can_ remove the gag… would hate for that pretty mouth of yours to go to waste.”

The rustle of fabric, the feeling of fingers very close to his face and he felt the gag slip away but the second it was gone, Alex had questions.

“What’s going on?” He asked.

“Probably best you still don’t talk though or I’ll have to put the gag back on.”

“Who are you? Why are you doing this to me?” Alex asked.

“We’re helping you, child. We understand you’re a victim of certain… inappropriate perversions and we’re going to cure you of such thoughts and inclinations.”

“Cure me? There is no cure because there’s nothing wrong with me!” Alex insisted.

“There’s _definitely_ something wrong but you don’t have to worry about that anymore,” the voice leered at him, fingers stroking his cheek in a way that made Alex’s skin crawl. “By the time we’re done with you… you won’t look at, think about, touch or want to be touched by another man ever again.”

“No,” Alex choked on his plea. “No, please,”

“It’s okay, son, it’s for your own good. You may even thank us one day… but if you don’t, your father definitely will.”

“No!” Alex could feel tears brimming in his eyes already. He knew exactly what these men were going to do to him, what his own father had planned for him. This was his sick, twisted, awful way of hurting Alex… As if maiming Michael wasn’t bad enough, now his father had organized _this_.

He pulled against his bonds but his wrists were restrained, good and tight. His ankles had been given the same treatment. 

“No, please don’t do this!” Alex begged.

“Who has the scissors?” The voice asked.

_Scissors_? Alex wondered while trying, and failing, not to panic.

“Let’s start by cutting him out of these clothes,” he said. “Because who was the idiot who chained him up still dressed?”

“That would be me, it’s not as fun stripping them when they’re unconscious…” 

He felt the touch of the scissors on his skin and instantly began to tug at the cuffs on his wrists while pleading for them to not do this to him. His cries didn’t stop them from cutting at the fabric of his shirt. The material slipped free of his body and he squeezed his eyes shut to hold back his terrified tears.

“Wait,” Alex’s body was tensed as the hands touching him stopped. “Untie his feet and take his pants off that way.”

“But he’ll kick us,” a voice argued.

“When we’re done here, we can’t just dump him naked somewhere, he’ll need _some_ clothes.”

Alex felt his pants being lowered, sliding down his legs. He waited for the moment his leg was free and immediately lashed out but they’d been expecting it. One grabbed his ankle; another pulled the leg free then he heard the click of the cuff being reattached to his ankle. The same was repeated with his left leg. Now he was shackled, spreadeagled upon something solid, wearing nothing but his underwear. 

“It’s not too late to let me go,” Alex tried. “I won’t tell anyone and my dad can… can just _think_ you did it.”

“But where’s the fun in that?” The main voice taunted him. “I brought so many fun toys with me and the beauty of this arrangement is there’s no one around for miles… which means we can make you scream as loud as we want and no one will hear you.”

“Please don’t,” Alex whispered.

When he felt the man’s fingers in his hair, he tried to flinch away but he was held firmly in place, and could feel his breath on his ear.

“This _is_ happening, son, for your own good so you can fight it and make it even more painful or you can just close your eyes and wait for it to all be over; it’s not really much of a choice either way.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Your father just wants what’s best for you and a normal life, free of your perversions, _is_ the best. You might even thank us one day.”

The man’s stubble brushed against his cheek and Alex winced as he felt his tongue slide across his skin, causing him to shudder.

“Don’t do this, please?” Alex whispered. “I’m still a virgin.”

To his horror, laughter erupted all around him, making him feel sick to his stomach.

“Nice try,” he hissed. “But we’re not falling for that.”

“It’s true, I _swear_. Michael and I...” he choked as he said Michael’s name. “We’ve messed around, making out and hand jobs and stuff but we haven’t done _that_ yet.”

“And now you _never_ will.”

Alex heard the screams echoing in his ears before he realized they were coming from his own lips. His hands were clenched into fists as he tried desperately hard to break free of the strong cuffs but all he succeeded in doing was making his wrists bleed.

He tried not to shudder at the hands touching his skin, tried not to flinch as his underwear was sliced away with the cut of the scissors. But as soon as he felt the calloused fingers touching his cock, he yelled for them to stop. This resulted in the gag being forced back into his mouth, silencing him. 

That didn’t stop him from continuing to scream and struggle against his bonds. If his tormentors thought he was just going to lie back and take it then they were mistaken but they were also prepared.

With his eyes covered, he couldn’t see what they were doing but he sensed every move they made. He flinched when they got too close, he lashed out when they touched him. His reactions didn’t bother them in the slightest, one in particular seemed to enjoy Alex’s defiance. 

His one hope was that they’d have to release his ankles again to… gain access… which _could_ allow him another chance to attempt an escape but his hope faded when he felt the pull of the chains, his legs being parted and elevated. He was utterly mortified that this was happening and he was helpless to stop it.

“I was hoping to fuck that pretty mouth of yours first but you’re too spirited for that right now,” a voice hissed in his ear. “But we’ll have you broken in in no time.”

He swore at the voice but his own was still muffled by the gag. He tugged on the wrist cuffs as more than one pair of hands began touching his body. Alex struggled as violently as he could but he wasn’t prepared for what was to come, what happened next or how long it would last.

*

He passed out twice during the ordeal but none of his captors even realized at first. It was only that he’d stop yelling or swearing or struggling and it was the only reprieve they got themselves as they would cease their actions until he came to then they would start over.

The damage was done, he was too exhausted to fight. He was nothing more than a pliant sex doll they each continued to take turns with. If one wasn’t _up_ for the task, they’d use one of the many toys they’d been enjoying earlier... including the one Alex’s body had reacted to and after hearing their jeers, their laughter at his shame, Alex had retreated into his own mind to try to separate himself from what was happening.

He thought of his father and how he could possibly be putting him through this. Alex had always known his father was a harsh, cruel man but to subject his own son to this brutality wasn’t something he’d thought Jesse capable of.

He thought of Michael and wondered how long he’d been here. Was Michael aware Alex was missing? They’d made plans for Alex to sneak away with Michael in the morning. Was it even morning yet? Would he come looking for him if he didn’t show up? He wondered if Michael would dare go to his house, knock on the door and ask Jesse if he knew where Alex was.

He thought of Maria. He’d promised to call her that night, after his day in the desert with Michael. She’d hinted at inviting him over for a movie night but Alex hadn’t called her. Would she be worried or just assume he’d done something to aggregate his father, resulting in his phone being confiscated? It wasn’t unusual for that to happen so Maria probably wasn’t worried at all.

He thought of Michael, again. Of the days they’d spent in the back of his truck, exchanging gentle kisses, heated kisses, soft kisses, desperate kisses. Lazy hand jobs and naughty blowjobs.

They’d talked about doing _more_ and Alex had wanted to but they’d wanted to wait… wanted it to be _special._ Their first encounter in the tool-shed had been giggly, innocent hand jobs with a _lot_ of kissing. They’d talked about getting a hotel room and making an entire thing of it… a night they’d never forget.

But that dream had been ripped away from him. Alex’s silly romantic notion of giving his virginity to Michael was never going to happen now. After today, Michael would never want to touch him again. He wasn’t even sure if _he’d_ want to be touched by Michael or anyone ever again… But that _had_ been the intention here.

He was too exhausted to fight them as he lay in a crumpled mess on the hard, dirty floor. His vision was still impaired by the blindfold but he hadn’t made any attempt to remove it himself. His body was a bleeding, aching, sticky mess, with tears streaming down his cheeks.

“You’ve been such a sport, son,” the cruel voice hissed in his ear.

The blindfold was removed but Alex kept his eyes closed. He didn’t want to see the man’s face again; it was already seared into mind for the rest of his life as it was. He felt the man’s fingers in his hair, his head tilted back as the man’s breath made his skin crawl.

“Don’t touch me,” Alex whispered.

“It’s okay, I’ve already touched you _everywhere_ I possibly could,” he hissed. “Inside _and_ out.”

He trailed his hand down Alex’s chest, still touching his skin and making Alex shudder.

“You’ll never forget me, son, I promise you that.”

Then he was gone; Alex collapsed on the ground and listened to the sound of his retreating footsteps, the other’s having cleared out earlier, until he was encompassed by nothing but silence. He closed his eyes and tried to cry but he had no more tears left to shed.

*****

Jesse had been acting strange all day but Jim wasn’t sure how to ask him about it. They’d been friends for a long time, thanks to _their_ father’s being friends and their combined work on Project Shepherd.

Over the past few years, Jim had noticed a change in Jesse. He’d tried to ignore it, choosing to believe the man was struggling with his new role of being a single father but the more time he’d spent with him and the boys, he’d realized it went deeper.

During a weekend trip to his hunting cabin, Jim had witnessed a heated argument between Jesse and his youngest son which came to a head when Jesse had struck Alex. Jim had wanted to step in, to defend the boy but Jesse was a harsh man and he needed to pick his battles. For the rest of the trip, he never saw Jesse act hostile towards Alex.

Today was different, _Jesse_ was different but he couldn’t put his finger on how. He seemed almost… happy, smug. This filled Jim with uncertainty. If Jesse was excited about something then it had to mean something bad had happened to someone else.

He pretended to have a message from the station in order to leave Jesse to his work but once outside he wasn’t sure why he’d been in a hurry to leave. Jim walked across the abandoned base, heading to his car when he noticed something out the corner of his eye.

The building Jesse had told him was condemned and unsafe was no longer locked. He pulled his gun from his holster and slowly moved towards it. His eyes scanned the immediate vicinity but there was no one around. Jim paused outside the door and kicked it with his foot. It opened at his touch and he quietly slipped inside the building.

“Sheriff’s department,” Jim called in his most authoritative voice. “If you’re trespassing, I have the authority to arrest you!”

“Jim?”

He heard the voice but couldn’t see anything in the dark room. The quiet tone that was filled with pain cut through him and Jim reached for his flashlight.

“Hello?” Jim called, shining the light until he found what appeared to be a naked, dead body. 

“Jim?”

“Alex?” He gasped.

Jim hurried across the room, dropped to his knees and reached for Alex. The second his hand touched Alex’s skin, the younger man cried out and tried to pull away from him.

“No, no, no, no, no,” Alex sobbed. “Don’t touch me… please, don’t touch me!”

“Alex, it’s me, I promise I’m not going to hurt you,”

“Please don’t touch me,”

“Alex, please, you know you can trust me,”

“No, I can’t… I can’t trust anyone anymore.”

Jim tried to wrap his arm around him but Alex scrambled away from him.

“Alex, what happened?” Jim asked him. “What are you doing here? How did you _get_ here? Who did this to you? Can you get up? I can take you to the hospital…”

He knew he was saying too many words, throwing too much at Alex and the younger, startled man was too far gone. Lost in shock or fear or both.

“ _No_!” Alex cried as he buried his face in his arms.

“Alex?” Jim softened his tone.

“I can’t… Can’t go to a hospital…” he sobbed.

“Why not?”

“I just… I can’t…”

“Alex, please, let me help you.”

“Not a hospital, anywhere but that…”

He tried again to reach for Alex but the younger man continued to flinch away from him. Jim sat on the floor, watching him curl up on himself and his heart ached. He wanted to help him but didn’t know what was going on.

Jim kept his distance, wondering what had happened here… who had done this to Alex and why. The door behind him suddenly burst open and Jesse’s vile voice filled the room.

“Have you learned your lesson yet, Alex?” Jesse barked. 

His mind quickly put two and two together. His stomach lurched but Jim immediately jumped to his feet, pulled out his gun and pointed it directly at Jesse.

“Jim, what are you doing here?” Jesse asked.

“Me?” Jim paused. “Did you know about this? Were you behind this?”

“Jim-”

“Look at your son! Are you responsible for this?”

“How dare you accuse _me_ of this! Alex, get up and get in the car.”

“Alex, don’t move,” Jim called over his shoulder. “Jesse, if you take one step towards him… I _will_ shoot you.”

“You don’t have the balls to-” 

Jesse started to take a step but Jim pulled the trigger, fired a single shot over his shoulder and Jesse froze.

“I won’t miss a second time, Jesse,” Jim threatened as he cocked the gun. 

Jesse’s eyes narrowed but he took a step back and walked away. Jim lowered the gun and turned his attention back to Alex who was still trembling in the corner.

“Alex, please let me help you,” Jim whispered as he moved closer to him.

“No,” Alex whispered, head shaking from side to side.

Jim removed his jacket and tried to place it around Alex but the younger man continued to shy away from him so he dropped it on the ground in front of him and backed away. Giving Alex space was the right choice and he watched as he reached for the jacket, placed it over his lap.

“Please, Alex…” Jim whispered. “Just… Tell me how can I help you…”

“Guerin, I need…” he looked up, tears in his eyes. “I need Michael...”

“Are you _sure_?”

“Yes, please?”

“Then I’ll get him, if he’s what you need, I _will_ get him here, I promise,”

“Please, Jim? Please!”

*

Jim left the building and called the station. Using his authority, he had one of his deputies bring up Michael’s file and give him the young man’s number. His hand was shaking as he dialled the phone, waiting for Michael to answer.

“Alex?” Michael’s worried voice came over the line. “Did you have to steal a phone again?”

“Guerin, it’s Jim… Jim Valenti,” he greeted him. “

“Sherriff?” Michael sounded worried.

“It’s Alex… Alex needs you… He’s been hurt, bad… and he needs you.”

He gave him directions on how to get to where he needed to be and then he waited. He paced back and forth, nervously wringing his hands, wondering how he was going to tell Michael what had happened. Jim didn’t know how far away Michael was but he made it to the site in record time.

Jim stood by the door, watched as Michael jumped out of his truck without even killing the engine. He practically ran towards the door but Jim stepped in front of him, blocking his path.

“Michael wait,” Jim grabbed Michael’s arm. “You need to prepare yourself.”

“Prepare myself for _what_?” Michael’s eyes were wide, wild, crazy.

“Alex has been hurt,” Jim explained. “And it’s _bad_ , Michael… Really bad… So, you have to be strong for him, we both do,”

They stared into each other’s eyes for a long beat. Jim didn’t want to have to say the words, say what Alex had suffered through but he didn’t think he could just let Michael go in blind. He stared at the young man, saw the panic in his eyes though he was trying hard to bury it and put on a brave face… For Alex.

“Is he going to be okay?” Michael whispered.

“Physically, I think so but… Mentally, he may never be the same.” Jim replied.

Michael slowly nodded his head, comprehending Jim’s words, understanding what he was saying without actually saying it. He held his head up high then pushed the door open and disappeared inside. Jim didn’t follow him, choosing to leave them alone for a long, long time. He occupied himself by turning off Michael’s truck and circling around the vehicle multiple times.

A part of him wished he’d actually shot Jesse for whatever role he’d played in what must have happened to Alex. He finally moved towards the building, slipped inside and found Michael holding Alex tightly in his arms while he sobbed into his chest. Jim felt for both of them and he vowed, then and there, to do everything in his power to make sure they made it through this together and that Jesse Manes would never trouble them again.

His arrival caused Michael to look up, eyes filled with tears of anger as he held Alex in his embrace. He saw Alex trembling and whispered that it was just him, Alex seemed to accept this and nuzzled back into Michael’s arms.

Jim stood, fixed to the spot, watching the two young men and he held back tears of his own. When Michael’s gaze met his, they were connected by their mutual love for Alex and their respective hatred of Jesse Manes. He moved towards the young couple and slowly sat down on Alex’s other side, reached out and placed his hand on his shoulder. He could feel the tremors passing through his body.

“We’ve got you, Alex, I promise,” Jim whispered. “I swear, I will protect you from him… Both of you… Jesse won’t lay another finger on either of you ever again. I promise.”

Michael held his gaze but as they sat, looking into each other’s eyes while Alex cried into Michael’s chest, they both feared it was already too late.


End file.
